Why dont you love me?
by XXXShionxxxInsanityXXX
Summary: kyle love stan who loves wendy who likes cartman. DRAMA!
1. Chapter 1

Why me?

Why me? That's the question I always ask myself. Ever since I told Stan about my feelings he avoids me like the plague.

I try to avoid him

But its impossible

God his nose is adorable.

Damn it Kyle! I think to myself. I thought a was over this. But im not.

I kyle brofloski love stan marsh so much it hurts. I love him. why doesnt he love me?


	2. Chapter 2

Stan's P.O.V

You know the feeling when you think you know someone but then they do something compeletely unexpected and you cant look at the same way again? That was what i felt when kyle told me he was gay. I'm not a homophobe but he was in _love_ with _me? _Really?

How can i ever look him in the eyes again?

How can I tell him who I liked when he liked the other gender. Jeez how can he tell me who he liked? Besides me.

Dang, i cant get that out of my head. _Kyle likes me._

Things just cant be the same. How can I be near him if I'm hurting him by not wanting him more than he would like?

Besides, i love Wendy. I dont need him. But he was my Super Best Friend since well ever.

I can't just go up to him after ignoring him.

What do I do??!!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?

Cartman's P.O.V

Dang that Wendy! She makes me want her, need her, love her. What am I thinking. She's with Stan. The star quarterback. The guy all girls want. But a fata-- can dream cant he?

I love her hair, the way she walks like she knows she's too good for everybody, her beret, the way she knows everything and is politically active. The way she fights for her cause with determination.

The way she's just well_ perfect. _I love_ her._

But let's face it. She will never love me. I'm just that comic relief that everyone make fun of. And she's queen bee. I have no chance.

Wendy's P.O.V

I can't believe I'm starting to tolerate Cartman. Today he actually called me Wendy. Not just ho like he usually does. Wait, why do i care? I hate

Cartman or at least barely tolerate him.

That jerk. Can't not make fun of everyone.

Man, I hate him. And I always will. Unless he shows some compassion.

He's nothing like Stan. Stan is kind, sensitive, and really cute. But Stan has been acting wierd lately. It's like he is in his own little world and can't be bothered. I think it has something to do with Kyle. I'll ask him later. If he answers.


	3. Chapter 3

Kyles P.O.V

Why did I tell Stan that I loved him!?

Why doesn't he like me back!?

Why do I care?

Why do I love him?

I don't know the answer to any of those answers but I know that I love him so much.

His smile, his deep ocean blue eyes that you can drown in, and his personality. A personality that you can tell anything to and he will keep it a secret. Maybe that was why I fell for him. Maybe that's why I told him of my feelings, I was lost in his eyes.

Whatever it was it was the biggest mistake I ever made. Now I know he doesn't like like me and I lost my best friend.

I think I hate myself. No, I know I hate Kyle Brofloski. He's a moron.

I know of the perfect revenge.

Wendy's P.O.V

Oh man! I'm late for English! I've never been late! And on the first day. Oh my god. As I came inside the teacher glared at me and pointed at a seat. Next to Cartman. Crap.

As I sat down he smiled at me. Shyly? Ok now that's weird. But… cute.

_NO! what not cute! I hate him!_ I thought.

"Hey Wendy." Cartman said interrupting my thoughts.

Again with Wendy and not ho. What wrong with him? Is he trying to be nice?! Cartman?!?!?

Cartman's P.O.V

No!

Wendy sits nexts to me. That means she will be my partner for most projects. I'm not sure wether to be happy or mad. I'll go with happy for now. I smile at her.

"Hey Wendy."

_NO!_ I think.

_She'll know somethings up. Oh well. Maybe there's hope for the future._


	4. Chapter 4

Authors note

I won't update until I get at least 2 more reviews. It can even be by the same person. I don't care. BTW "Why Me" and "Why Don't You Love Me?" Are the same stories.


	5. Chapter 5

**Thanks to those who reviewed! Its good to know people actually read this cra- I mean story. **_**when I write like this its either a flashback or a though**_

**Disclamer- I know I know. I don't own south park, Stan, Wendy, Cartman, or an emo Kyle. I wish I did but wishes don't always come true ( unless your Harry Potter)**

**Stan's P.O.V**

**The bell rung, awaking me. A occasionally fall asleep in the mornings. It's hard to not be tired in this time in the morning. **

_**Crap! **_

**It's time for lunch. Ever since Kyle told me about his feelings, I've had to sit in another table trying not to notice his look of desperation.**

**I haven't talked to him in weeks! I just don't know what to do. I cant just throw away years of friendship because of this but I cant go back to how things are knowing his secret.**

**I'm clueless in the biggest sense of the word.**

**Deafening silences**

**Fill the room**

**Awkward stares**

**Going on for to long**

**Cant take it any more**

**Going crazy**

**Slowly falling**

Kyle's P.O.V

Do I really want to do this?

_Of course _I tell myself. _Make that son of a bitch bleed._

I'm scared but not scared enough to stop.

I put the knife to my arm. Push it deep.

There goes the blood of an a-shole.

This retard must suffer.

"_Stan I love you!"_

"_Wh-what?"_

"_I-I love you"_

I push it in harder. It hurts in a good way. I've become one of those goth kids I always despised. What's wrong with me?

"_Stan come back!"_

"_I- I got to go. I'm sorry."_

"_No wait!"_

Oh yeah. I laugh to myself humorlessly. That's why.

My arm is numb and there's a huge gash. In won't heal soon.

Neither will my emotional wound. This wasn't enough. I needed more.

What is Kyle planning? What was he thinking? Why does he love Stan so much? And why is he fricking goth? As if I didn't know!


	6. Chapter 6

Wendy's P.O.V

Crap. Stan's coming over and I don't know what to wear. that's the bad thing about being a girl, you take hours to decide what to wear.

Ding dong.

Dang it! He's here! Grabbing a pink top, short shorts, and stilettos I run off.

"hey Stan!"

"Wendy," he said breathlessly, "You look gorgeous!"

"thanks Stan!" I said giving him a kiss.

He blushed and gave a shy smile that makes me swoon

"come on. Reservations at 8 pm."

"excuse me sir, we'll take the check now." Stan said.

"right away young sir." the waiter replied.

"Stan," I said, wondering how to break it to him.

"Yes?"

I decided to just come out with it.

"Its over Stan. I'm sorry."

He looked at me painfully. "Bu-but why? Was it me? What did I do? I-I'm sorry I can change, I swear."

"N-no it's not you. I-I just think its time to move on. I'm sorry."

"O-oh. Ok. that's fine really." it was obvious that he was hurt but didn't want me to feel bad.

"I'm sorry Stan. You're a great guy but I think I like someone else."

Its true. I've realized that I… I like Cartman.

Cartman's P.O.V

I've waited for this day since Wendy kissed me in the fourth grade. She and Stan have broken up! Thank you god!

Should I ask her out?

I know it sounds selfish but Stan isn't really my friend. We stopped hanging out in the eighth grade.

Besides, what do I have to lose? Besides my dignity that is. Ah well. I'll do it.

The bell rings interrupting my thoughts.

Now's my chance. I walk up to Wendy's locker and straight up ask her out..

"Wendy will you go out with me?" I ask, surprised that I didn't stammer.

"Sure!" She said looking surprised and… happy?

"Tomorrow At seven?"

"Cool. See you then." she smiled.

It's time to pick up Wendy! I'm so nervous I think I'm going to puke. Crap. I'm here at her house. Ah well its too late to ditch. Besides I don't want to.

When her dad answers he looks at me oddly. I see I'm not the only one who thinks us an odd pairing.

"Is Wendy home?"

"Yes wait a second."

Half an hour later we reach the restaurant.

The rest of the day is a blur but I remember one thing, the thing that made everything else hazy, the kiss.

Feeling sorry for myself

Wendy Testaburger kissed ME. WOW. Now I know I'm in love with her.

Stans P.O.V

How could Wendy do this to my?

I thought she loved me?

Instead she left me for Cartman!

Why?!?!

Now I lost my girlfriend and best friend.

Just as I start feeling sorry for myself, my mom comes in looking pale and shooken up.

"Stan, Kyle's about to kill himself."


	7. Chapter 7

Sheila Brofloski's P.O.V

"GERALD! OH MY GOD! KYLE WHY!" I scream.

What did I do wrong? I noticed that he was quieter than usual but every time I brought it up, he just changed the subject.

I didn't know he was depressed! I didn't know he was suicidal! Oh god, why?

"Kyle please! Don't do it!" I cry out. I don't dare try to stop him. I'm to scared of what he'll do if I get to close.

Kyle's P.O.V

I can't take it anymore! I cant take the awkward silences and the blank stares.

I never though I would do this. I always thought suicide was dumb and irrational.

But I was wrong. I wasn't in this situation back then.

I didn't want to feel numb every second of the day. It was hard just to think, to stay awake. This is my only way out.

Sad isn't it?

I can hear my parents screaming but I don't think they'll come any closer. If they do then I'll pull the trigger.

Geez, now I'm emo, suicidal, AND stupid.

More screams join them and I see Ike.

Ike. Crap I'm leaving him with no one to help him against our parents. No one to be a big brother to him.

A wave of guilt goes over me and I rethink my options.

For a second I consider not pulling the trigger but that easily passes when I get another feeling of the numbness if gotten used to feeling now

Then I hear the one voice that really matters to me. Stan.

Stan's P.O.V

Kyle. My best friend in the world since I can remember. He's about to kill himself. To KILL himself. Over me. Why!?

"KYLE DON"T DO IT! I'M SORRY! BUT PLEASE DON'T!"

He looks at me sadly and says softly "I'm sorry Stan, I cant go on like this. I love you so much. More than you'll ever know, but I cant go on pretending like everything is fine when it isn't. I needed you. But you weren't there. You chose Wendy over me. I cant live like this. I'm sorry Stan. I really am."

"Kyle please! I know I shouldn't have avoided you! I'm the one who should be sorry. Not you. You didn't do anything wrong. I was being a jerk. Please Kyle, don't throw your life away over this. Please!" I cry out between sobs.

"I wanted to say something to you but I didn't know what to say. I regret that! I'M SORRY!" I practically scream.

"YOU!" Sheila Brofloski yells as she jumps on me "You killed my son! YOU. KILLED. MY. SON!!!!"

She's surprisingly strong and her punches will leave bruises.

"SHEILA!" Gerald says as he tries to get her off me.

"stop it mom." kyle says. "It's not Stan's fault."

"Kyle." I say hoarsely "Don't"

"I'm sorry Stan." he says and aims the trigger at his head.

Then I realized what I should of realized all along.

"KYLE I LOVE YOU!" I scream. "I'M SORRY! PLEASE DON'T DO IT! I WAS WRONG! I WAS AFRAID OK! I'M SORRY!"

I was so afraid of what others would think that my mind blocked out the simple fact that I was in love with Kyle. Now its too late. I'm so stupid!

"Don't lie to me Stan." he chokes out, but lowers the gun.

"I'm not lying Kyle." I say sadly "I was just so afraid of what others would do. And what that would do to our friendship and… I'm sorry.

He starts sobbing and puts the gun down.

I run to him "Kyle it's ok. Relax. I'm here. And I'm not leaving."

He smiles softly to me and I know things will be ok.

Because my best friend is in love with me. And I love him too.

**Should I make a sequel where there already together? Please review and tell me. Thnx.**


End file.
